For various applications the need has always existed for leveling and scraping ground surfaces. For example, when building a home fill dirt has been used to fill in uneven ground surfaces where soil is deposited and the new soil must be leveled so that a level foundation can be constructed. Additionally, farms and ranches have a continuous need for leveling ground surfaces for their businesses when planting and performing daily activities. Furthermore, individual home owners have sometimes had a need for leveling uneven ground surfaces when planting a garden, and the like.
Various types of leveling devices have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,799 to Conley; U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,479 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,823 to Holfeld; U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,069 to Cheney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,458 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,686 to Ausmus; U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,853 to Atkins; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,828 to Leal. However, these prior art devices have problems which extensively limit their use.
For example, most of these devices are large and cumbersome and require tractors to tow or push the devices. Also, these prior art devices generally require large spaces to be stored, and these devices are not able to be easily maneuverable and cannot work on small projects. Additionally, many of these devices can be expensive to purchase, and also would be expensive and difficult to operate and would not be easily useable by a single worker. These devices often require the user have to physically raise and lower extremely heavy ground engaging members. Many of the devices have curved shovels that must be carefully angled and are difficult to orient. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices are not easily transportable over all ground surface terrains since they use sleds. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide devices and methods for leveling and scraping soil that can be towed behind any vehicle from small tractors, all terrain vehicles(ATVs) and large vehicles.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide devices and methods for leveling and scraping soil with a scraper/leveler bar that can be easily raised and lowered by a single person.
The third objective of the present invention is to provide devices and methods for leveling and scraping soil that are easily maneuverable and can work on both large and small projects.
The fourth objective of this invention is to provide devices and methods for leveling and scraping soil that are compact with minimal parts and can be inexpensively maintained and operated.
A first preferred embodiment of the invention can include a frame with at least one wheel thereon, a planar plate attached to the frame, the plate being moveable from a lowered position substantially perpendicular to and adjacent to a ground surface and an upper position substantially perpendicular to and raised above the ground surface, and a hand actuated lever pivotally attached to the frame for moving the planar plate from the lowered position to the raised position. The invention can also include first and second biasing members, such as springs, for biasing the planar plate in raised and lowered positions.
A pivotal arm can also be included having one end being moved up and down by the lever, and a second end connected to an end of the second biasing member which is attached to the frame. A rotatable member such as a wheel can be used for allowing a portion of the lever to ride along a portion of the arm, and a catch can be used for locking the arm in one position with the plate in the upper position. The invention can include a hitch portion for attaching the frame to a mobile vehicle.
A second embodiment of the invention can use a single arm having one end pivotally attached to the frame and a handle raising opposite end. A triangular frame attached to a midportion of the arm can raise and lower the leveling plate to and above the ground surface. A latch mechanism attached to the frame can include side slots so that the user can slide the handle in horizontal directions when vertically raising and lowering the arm to lock the arm at various heights to the frame. Telescopic members function to strengthen the vertical orientation and allow the leveling plate to be fixably held in vertical perpendicular orientation while the invention is being moved over a ground surface. Telescopic legs attached to wheels allow the frame to be locked to different heights above the ground surface.
An additional embodiment can be interchanging an open topped barrel onto the towable frame. The barrel can be pivotally attached to the frame with a rearwardly facing handle/lever so that pushing down on the lever causes the barrel to rotate about the pivot point to become upside down emptying out the contents of the barrel.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments which are illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.